Good Morning, Sunshine
by SSJ-Alhazred
Summary: EverymanHYBRID. Vinnie is happy. Who wouldn't be happy, waking up next to Evan? Slash.


This is a not-for-profit work based on EverymanHYBRID, which is owned by, I presume, the cast, and does not reflect the actual lives of said cast. If anyone wants to own Slendy, they're more than welcome to him.

* * *

"You know, we should at least tell Jeff one of these days."

Hands going behind his head, Vince finds the ceiling much more interesting than he did a second ago. The complaint on the tip of his tongue about Evan stealing the blankets and occasionally taking up all the space in bed fizzles out. "Maybe." He clearly doesn't think so.

It's not like he minds Evan invading his personal space anyway. They invade each other's space a lot.

"Just saying,'" Evan sighed. "We blew him off last night because we were horny. The least we could do is be honest."

This isn't the first time they've had this conversation, and Vince knows it won't be the last. They have something of a feedback loop: Evan tries to convince him they should come out, but still respects Vince for not wanting to. Vince understands Evan's hatred for the games they have to play, but not his desire to stop.

"Yeah," Vince sighs. It's not _all_ shame and fear. He's pretty sure telling Jeff would turn Jeff into a fifth wheel. Or third, in their case. "We should probably stop doing that."

"Oh, fuck, Vinnie, we're consenting adults, here," Evan gives him the smile he knows Vince can't resist. "I'm not going to be ashamed of putting my hands on you every chance I get. I just think it'd be easier to do it responsibly if we weren't lying through our teeth about us. It's not like Jeff is going to care."

Knowing he doesn't have a good argument here, Vince takes the opportunity to change the subject. He knows something outrageous will distract Evan pretty easily. "Responsible? Evan, we went through, like, half a box of condoms last night? How do we be _more _responsible than that?"

Feeling the bed shift, Vince turns his head to watch Evan shift around so he can look away, his head turned down as he looks at the floor. Vince is so busy staring at his back and thinking dirty thoughts that he doesn't realize Evan is counting until he says, "Not quite half."

There's an unpopular highschool kid in Vince that's proud of this. "See? We're responsible. We have a healthy sex life," he _knows_ this is a lie because he knows secret-keeping is stressful for anyone, no matter the secret, "And we play it safe."

"Maybe we should frot a little more," Evan half-jokes. "Rubbers aren't getting any cheaper."

"Then I wouldn't get to enjoy your flexibility," Vince answers.

Not taking the bait, Evan says, "We're going to feel really stupid if Alex finally lost it and went after Jeff with a meat cleaver."

"C'mon, Alex never does anything to hurt himself or anyone else." Indeed, the most Alex ever does that looks blatantly out of the ordinary is pause mid-conversation because something almost clued him in. He sometimes needs to shut down for a moment to convince himself the delusion is real. Still, there's some truth to Evan's fears. He has no doubt Evan could subdue Alex relatively painlessly if he's was there for something crazy. _If_ he's there. Evan seems to have given up at this point, though, so Vince doesn't say this, nor does he make a joke about Evan's flea-market bayonet. He just says, "We should probably get up."

"Fuck that, it's Saturday, no way Jeff is up yet. Next you'll tell me you're in a big hurry to shave." Crawling back, Evan says, "Roll over."

Eyebrows raised, Vince complies, putting his back to Evan. Evan, for his part, is actually a little awkward untangling the sheets from his legs and from in-between them, but it's not long before he's under properly again. Vince feels Evan's chest at his back, and he looks down at the arm that drops over his side. Closing his eyes and letting out a contented sigh while Evan idly runs fingers through the hair on his chest, Vince decides he's right. "What did he even want to talk about, anyway?"

"Some idea for having some fun with the web series when we start it up," Evan spoke quietly in Vince's ear. "He saw some creepy doctored photo on that site he always visits and he wants to use the same idea to mess with the audience."

Rolling his eyes, Vince mouths "Goons," wondering, not for the first time, what Jeff sees in Something Awful. He feels lucky that Jeff isn't a b-tard.

Evan is warm against his back, almost too warm under the covers. He imagines Evan's choice of cuddling technique has more to do with avoiding one of them blasting the other with morning breath, but he really can't bring himself to care; the blinds are down, the door is locked, and Evan holding him close makes him feel complete.

It makes him feel like life is going pretty well, actually.


End file.
